


The Floor

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Ahk is DJing, Jed and Octy are dancing, Jed and Octy totally make out, Larry faints, M/M, Museum Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah and Octavius accidentally get thrown across the floor, and that leads to certain events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor

It was fun, dancing to the music, standing on the records - the perfect position to see the whole party, whilst out of the way of getting stepped on. 

That was until the decks started messing up, speeding up the records, and throwing the pair off. 

They landed far down an empty corridor who’s entryway was just behind where Ahkmenrah was DJ-ing. 

They also landed with Jedediah right onto of Octavius, noses squished against each other’s, lips a hair’s width (one of their own hairs) from brushing. 

Seeing the sparkle in the Roman’s deep brown eyes, the westerner closed the tiny distance between them. Practically every part of them was touching; Jedediah’s hands fiddling with the general’s armour, trying to get it off of him, and Octavius’ hands were tangled within the blond locks atop the cowboy’s head - his hat knocked off in the fall. 

Jedediah’s attempts to rid the Roman of his armour failed, he instead started to remove the helmet from the older man’s head. 

All throughout this, the pair continued kissing, ranging from long, slow kisses, to short, quick ones. After Octavius’ head was freed from his helmet, Jedediah grasped the back of his neck, and deepened their kiss. 

The pair were so distracted with each other, they failed to hear the heavy footfalls of Larry, who Ahkmenrah had sent after the pair - the Egyptian was still trying to fix the audio system. 

Not seeing the pair straight away, the night guard crossed the floor of the corridor, calling out the names of the missing miniatures. 

Octavius let out a fairly loud moan, when Jedediah attacked a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, which caught Larry’s attention. His eyes spotted the pair’s feet, peeking out from behind a plant pot. 

As he walked over, he could see what the miniatures were actually up to, and the shock was too much for the night guard. He fainted, collapsing to the floor with a deafening crash. 

The noise was enough to pull their pair away from each other. 

And for a few of the exhibits - Ahkmenrah, Teddy and Sacagawea - to feel the need to investigate. 

Jedediah and Octavius stumbled slightly from their unintentional hiding place, not noticing their mussed appearances. The four knew exactly what had happened, and rolled their eyes. 

“I told Larry it would happen eventually.” the young pharaoh muttered. “Yet he still wasn’t prepared for the shock.”

“Boys,” Sacagawea whispered to the miniatures, trying to be discreet. “You may want to sort yourselves out before Larry awakens.”

They blushed a bright red, but did as suggested. 

They shared one last kiss - out of view of the others - before joining the group around the night guard, and spending the rest of the night explaining to them, and themselves, what exactly was going on between them. 

Needless to say, it was a rather uncomfortable few hours for the scaled-down men.


End file.
